The Poison that is an Aphrodisiac
by Xrangermwen6
Summary: Mukuro decides to spike Hiei's food to get him on his knees. Hiei escapes to Kurama for help. Kurama helps...in a way...


The Poison that is an Aphrodisiac

* * *

Mukuro decides to spike Hiei's food to get him on his knees. Hiei escapes to Kurama for help. Kurama helps...in a way...

* * *

Me – Hiei wait! This will just take a few seconds.

Hiei – Screw you! I'm in no condition and have no time for such things!

Me – Guess I'll just have to do it. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. All rights to Yu Yu Hakusho belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_Italicized words are thoughts and are not spoken outloud._

* * *

"Damn Mukuro, how dare she." Hiei cursed to himself as he was jumping from tree to tree. He was red in the face, and breathing heavily. "_Ugh, I can't tolerate much more."_ Hiei stopped for a second in a tree. He was tired and panting for breath. "_Just a little further..."_ In the distance, the sound of thunder can be heard as a storm begins to roll in. "Damn..." Hiei cursed again under his breath. "_A storm as well..."_ Hiei hated the rain

:

Kurama was at home trying to relax. There was a cup of warm tea sitting on his table. The quiet hum of his computer is all that can be heard. A document was up on the screen. The keyboard was occupied by the soft hands of the red head. "_Another boring night..."_ Sensing a strong demon energy, Kurama perked up but relaxed again when recognizing it. Kurama got up from his chair and opened the window to allow a certain someone in. A black cloaked Hiei fluttered in. "Hmm, it seems quite late for you to be wandering around. What brings you here? Is it perhaps to get out of the storm as soon as possible?" Kurama soon noticed that Hiei's energy was erratic. He was fidgeting as well, which was unusual. He also seemed a lot hotter than usual, in a temperature sense. A red streak across his face was also another sign that something was wrong. Along with the fact that Hiei was practically panting for breath. "Hiei?"

Hiei took a deep breath and finally spoke. "That damned Mukuro is what brings me here."

"Mukuro?" Kurama knew that Hiei was staying at Mukuro's, but Mukuro wouldn't request anything from him.

"She thought it would be funny to spike my damn food." Hiei tried to explain in between pants for breath.

"Spike? So...you're drunk?" Now Kurama was confused.

"No, she...thought she could make me...beg in front of her, bring me to my knees, used a damn...poison. It's acting like a damn aphrodisiac." Hiei gritted his teeth and tried to speak as clearly as possible.

"An aphrodisiac...?" Kurama said still confused but making sense of what was going on.

"Yes, please tell me you have a cure..." Hiei was practically panting this request. Kurama was slightly surprised by this. Hiei trusted him enough to come for help, despite the condition he was in. At least he trusted him more than Mukuro. Of course since, Mukuro was the one that caused all of this.

"The antidote Kurama..." Hiei interrupted

Kurama snapped out of his thoughts and came back into attention. "Right, just give me a few minutes and I should be able to come up with an antidote, do you know what type of aphrodisiac she used?"

"Poison Kurama poison...and here, I managed to snatch the bottle before I left." Hiei corrected and threw the poison test tube bottle to Kurama.

"Poison right, thanks, just give me some time and I'll figure out an antidote." Kurama said looking over the bottle.

"Make it quick fox, I don't know how much more I can take of this." Hiei shouted at the redhead through gritted teeth.

Kurama rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. He began to open multiple cabinets and took out several bowls along with a pestle and mortar set. Setting a pot of water on the stove, he rolled up his sleeves and began to grind and mix several herbs. Taking several glances at the test tube like container that Hiei gave him, he wafted the smell of it on several occasions to give himself a clearer idea of what it was and what was needed to counter the effects. "_Mukuro had actually used quite a potent mixture...although it must have been diluted at least a little when mixed with the food that was eaten. Even so, Hiei doesn't look to be in too good of a position right now."_

Just then, Hiei stumbled down the stairs and found a still busy Kurama cutting, grinding, and preparing more herbs.

"The antidote fox!" Hiei looked practically red hot and was using the wall to steady himself.

"I'm sorry hiei, but you are going to have to bear with it for just a little longer. I still need the water to boil and I still haven't gotten all of the ingredients. Mukuro used a rather potent mixture and it's going to be complicated in making an antidote." Kurama then proceeds to pull out a few seeds from his hair and have them bloom. "I understand you're uncomfortable but I'm afraid you'll just have to just bear with it Hiei." Kurama finally looked up at Hiei and was caught a bit off guard. Hiei had taken his shirt off and was sitting on the bottom step practically panting for breath. He had trails of sweat running down across his body and he was also almost curried into a ball.

"Damn it fox, I can't stand much more of this."

Hiei was gripping his pants trying to bear with what he was going through. His pants felt much much tighter than usual. His head was also beginning to spin, and thoughts were running through his head. Thoughts he much rather forget. "Make it fast fox..." Hiei had to practically crawled back up the stairs. The sound of rolling thunder came through. Outside the storm was beginning. Lightning struck through the air but hovered above the ground, never quite striking it directly. Threaten from above but never striking like a looming predator. Rain was beginning to fall quickly. The sound of rolling thunder and rain hitting the windows begins to fill the room. Kurama felt slightly dizzy as he returned to work on the antidote. Something wasn't quite right...the image of Hiei shirtless and panting for breath was for some reason, stuck in his head. He couldn't get the image out. "_Why is such an image...Damn it, I need to finish this antidote. I don't know how much longer Hiei...can...Hiei...How is this happening to me. Why are these images in my head at now of all times. Now isn't the time to be thinking about such preposterous things, Hiei needs...Hiei needs...me..."_

Hiei had managed to drag himself back up the stairs and into Kurama's room once again. He collapses onto Kurama's bed. The scent of roses in the air only made things worse for him. "_That fox and his roses."_ Lying on his back and panting for breath, he was gripping the sheets and gritting his teeth hoping that the antidote would be ready soon. The idea of "relieving" himself of some of the tension crossed his mind. Although when he thought about it, he decided against doing it. He was lying on the fox's bed, although perfect place for such a deed, he wouldn't dare. Besides, he had tried relieving himself once already, and it just stalled a little bit of time. At least he managed to stall enough time to make it Kurama's house. Kurama soon stumbles up the stairs and into the room. "Fox! The antidote now!"

"Hiei..." Kurama moaned.

Hiei looked at Kurama and realized something was wrong. He was shaking as if he was shivering. His face was blocked by his hair liked closed curtains to a window. His breathing, it was heavy, very heavy, too heavy. Kurama begins to stumble forward towards the bed.

Hiei shouted at him hoping to get him to come to his sense. "Damn it Kurama! Don't tell me you actually tasted some it. Get the antidote Kurama, before we both go insane."

Kurama was beginning to groan, he climbed onto the bed like a fox claiming its prize. He positioned himself on top of Hiei.

Hiei began to struggle. "Fox! What the hell are you doing?"

"Hiei..." Kurama moaned again. He tipped his head down and now both of their faces were a mere inch apart from each other. Hiei could see a fevered look in Kurama's eyes. The emerald green eyes began to show a tint of gold in them as they looked into Hiei's ruby red eyes. Kurama's long hair, once again acting like curtains, had draped around them blocking the outside world. Kurama went right to work on Hiei's neck, biting, kissing, and licking.

Hiei struggle to form words to say. "Damn it! Don't! Kurama, the anti..."

"But I am giving it to you right now Hiei." Kurama continued to pepper Hiei with kisses. "There are two ways of...curing you..."

Hiei cursed back but the threat didn't have much venom behind it. It was practically moaned out instead.

"I've just decided to give you the more...pleasurable cure..." Kurama reasoned.

Hiei couldn't think anymore, all he could do was feel every touch, every lick, and every kiss. His arms were already wrapped around Kurama. He didn't even noticed that he had been stripped of his pants. He shut his eyes tightly, all he could do was hold on as he began to drown in the waves of pleasure that was now consuming his body. Pouring rain and roaring thunder, the storm outside was now in full force.

:

Moonlight shined through the windows of the bedroom as Hiei stirred awake. Looking out the window, he could see that the storm clouds were now scattering and had revealed a crescent moon. He slowly rose from the bed and sat up. He soon has arms wrapped around him by a red figure. "Did I wake you?"

"No..."

"Are you alright?" A sense of worry in Kurama's voice.

"Yea, the effects have worn off."

Kurama relaxed a little. "That's good."

"I think I'm going to take a shower..." A naked Hiei gets out of the bed and starts picking up his clothes off the floor.

"Mmk...I have some clean clothes for you, why don't you start your shower as I go find them."

"You aren't going to put me in something that's bright red, are you?" Hiei glancing at the redhead still half naked in bed.

"Heh, no, they'll be black." Kurama assured.

"Good." Hiei heads into the bathroom and soon the sound of rushing water can be heard.

:

Hiei steps out of the bathroom in a pair of black pajamas. He walks into the kitchen to see Kurama wearing a pair of red satin pajamas. As expected from his point of view.

Kurama began to open several cabinets. "Would you like some tea? My mother had just bought some interesting new ones for me that we could maybe try out."

"Alright, although I'm doubtful that they are new to you." Hiei responded.

Kurama simply smiled and began to take out some cups. Hiei gazed around the kitchen and had noticed three test-tube like containers sitting on the counter. Two of them were full and sealed while the last appeared to be the one that he had given to Kurama earlier.

"I'm assuming these are the antidote?" Hiei pointed to the test-tubes.

Kurama finished pouring the tea and presented Hiei with a cup. "Yes, the one marked as M1 is the antidote for the aphroer...poison Mukuro used on you. The other one that is simply marked with a K is a general antidote for most poisons that of the similar type. It won't counter the effects of any specific one completely, although it'll relieve some of the effects and buy you enough time to get the specific antidote."

"Thank you..." Hiei said as he took the cup of tea Kurama had offered.

"You're very welcome, Hiei." Kurama smiled again as Hiei pocketed the two test-tubes and took a sip of his cup of tea.

:

"Hiei, you've returned, I see the effects have worn off." Hiei had entered the grand dining room and none other than Mukuro was there to greet him.

"No thanks to you." Hiei gritted his teeth.

"Please Hiei, I would have given you the antidote." Mukuro said trying to sound as...sympathetic as possible.

"Yes, however, it would've been after you've had your way with me and I refuse to take part. And don't you dare spike my food again."

"Wouldn't think of it...again..." Mukuro said with a grin.

"Hn" Hiei left her to her own devices and headed for his room. He stepped inside and quickly slammed the door shut behind him. He surveyed the room and saw that nothing had been tampered with. Setting the two test-tubes he got from Kurama down on the nightstand, he laid down onto the bed with his hands behind his head. Glancing over to the nightstand, he took the test-tube marked with a K and opened it. Hiei smirked as the scent of it quickly filled the room. "Roses..." Closing it, he soon drifted off into sleep.


End file.
